


The Luck of the Irish

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah and Sean celebrate St. Patrick's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Luck of the Irish

**Author's Note:**

> Written for St. Patrick's Day, March 2008.

Elijah leaned over, gave Sean a good morning kiss, then announced in a broad, burlesque version of an Irish accent, "Happy Saint Patrick's Day! Top o' the mornin' to you!"

While Elijah's performance delighted Sean, he forced a grimace. "Nice try, Mr. Wood, but while you've done tolerably good white trash and cockney accents, and a thoroughly impressive hobbit gentry one, I think you're out of your depth when it comes to sounding like a son of the old sod."

Elijah's face showed mock horror. "Are you insinuating that I don't have the talent to portray someone from the Emerald Isle?"

"I'm not insinuating, pal," Sean replied. "I'm saying it right out. You're good, but you'll never make it as an Irishman."

A feral smile spread across Elijah's face. Climbing on top of Sean, he straddled his middle. "Oh yeah?" he said, his fingers busily untying the strings of his lover's pajama bottoms. "Then I'll just have to settle for making it _with_ one."

Sean sighed and prepared to let Elijah have his way with him. Mornings like this proved he really _did_ have the luck of the Irish.


End file.
